Unwanted Attention
by badly-knitted
Summary: JJ has been causing Dee grief, not to mention pain, since the first time they met. Set from before the manga, up to Vol. 6. Written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Unwanted Attention

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee, JJ, Ted, Drake, Ryo.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** From before the manga, up to Vol. 6.

 **Summary:** JJ has been causing Dee grief, not to mention pain, since the first time they met.

 **Word Count:** 803

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee, JJ. Dee thinks JJ is a pain the ass,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ever since the day they met at the police academy, when the little guy hadn't been looking where he was going and head-butted Dee in the face, leaving him with a bloody nose, JJ had been a pain in the ass. Dee knew it had been an accident, and could have forgiven JJ for it, eventually, if JJ hadn't decided in that instant that Dee was the love of his life. After that first encounter, JJ just wouldn't leave him alone; no matter where Dee went, JJ was there. The cafeteria, the gym, the track, the shooting range… Hell, he would have followed Dee into class if he hadn't had compulsory classes of his own. Being several months ahead of JJ in his training at least gave Dee some respite from his stalker's unwanted attentions.

Some of the other recruits thought it was funny, calling JJ Dee's puppy because of the way he followed him around. But to Dee there was nothing amusing about it, especially considering the way JJ would jump on him, clinging limpet-like, trying to kiss him, all the while declaring his undying love and leaving Dee covered in bruises. It was embarrassing, and not only that; it hampered Dee's love life because some people seemed to be under the mistaken belief that Dee and JJ were a couple. Having JJ show up and start yammering about True Love while Dee was on a date tended to put a damper on things.

When Dee graduated, JJ was even there in the crowd, beaming up at him as he took the oath to protect and serve, and received his badge. Dee did his best to ignore him, and slipped away on his own afterwards instead of going to celebrate with the other graduates. It meant JJ didn't find him, but Dee was pissed at having to miss out on all the fun just to avoid spending the whole evening fending off JJ's groping hands.

Dee thought he'd covered his tracks well enough to avoid JJ following him after that. He found a new place to live and didn't give the address to anyone at the academy, and he tried not to draw too much attention to himself as he started life as a uniformed officer. He made friends with Ted O'Neill and Drake Parker, two of the other cops in his precinct, and finally was able to start enjoying his chosen career of getting scum off the streets. Life was good.

Despite being the youngest of the three, Dee made detective at the age of twenty-five, a year after Ted, and a year before Drake, who always seemed to lag behind a bit. Better yet, all three were assigned to the 27th Precinct, meaning they could still hang out together. The icing on the cake came a couple of years later when Dee was assigned to partner the squad's newest detective, Randy Maclean, and fell first in lust with his partner, and then head over heels in love. It was just Dee's bad luck that Ryo didn't feel the same way, or claimed he didn't, which wasn't quite the same thing. Dee was at least as stubborn as Ryo though, and had no intention of giving up his pursuit. Of course that had to be when JJ showed up again like the proverbial bad penny.

The years hadn't changed the little guy much. He was still hyperactive, overenthusiastic, and obsessed with Dee, overjoyed at finding his one and only again, and his methods of demonstrating his affection hadn't grown any more gentle. Dee got jumped on, had the stuffing squeezed out of him, got slammed into walls and desks, and even knocked right off his feet as JJ tried repeatedly to kiss him. For someone so small, JJ was surprisingly strong. Dee fended him off as best he could without causing permanent damage to either of them, but he was soon a mass of bruises again. Why couldn't JJ get it through his head that Dee wasn't interested? How many times did he have to spell it out before it finally sank into JJ's dense skull that Dee would never return his misguided feelings? Honestly, Dee was starting to doubt that he'd survive long enough to see the day.

Ironically, if JJ wasn't such a pain in the ass, as well as every other part of his body, Dee might even have liked him; just as a friend, nothing more. He was a dedicated cop, and one of the best marksmen in the state. He worked hard, treated his colleagues well, was always willing to help out, and was unfailingly cheerful. Basically, he was a genuinely nice guy. Dee was just so tired of the bruises and the unwelcome attention. He wished to hell he knew how to make it stop.

.

The End


End file.
